Frío
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Porque por algunas personas hacemos verdaderas locuras


**¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo dando por saco después de dos días sin internet!**

**Creí que me moría x'D**

**En fin... Pues me pidieron un fic (¡El primero que me piden! ¡Soy feliz! *baila encima de la mesa*) ScotCan y bueno... Me puse a buscar imágenes y me gustó la pareja... Son super cutes ^^ (Tal vez tiene que ver con la obsesión insana que estoy sufriendo últimamente por Escocia x'D)**

**Así que nada... Este fic va dedicado a AyumuKurosawa, que me lo pidió y nada... ¡Va por ti! x'D**

**Un besito ^^**

**P.D: Es cortito, lo sé... Lo siento ;_;**

* * *

Los cristales de las gafas de fina montura se empañaron por la fría niebla de la mañana mientras el rubio se encogía en el porche, abrazándose a sí mismo. Tenía que admitir que era, probablemente, una locura estar fuera desde tan temprano de la mañana, especialmente con este frío clima. Pero, aún así, se mantuvo en su posición, sin moverse ni un solo ápice. Encorvado, envuelto con su grueso abrigo azul oscuro, una bufanda enroscada alrededor de su cuello y una manta gruesa de pirineo celeste cubriéndole los hombros. Las calles permanecían en completo silencio. "_Normal_" pensó Matthew; "_si a estas horas está todo el mundo durmiendo_". Y bufó molesto, observando como una pequeña nube de vaho blanco aparecía frente a sus ojos.

Entrecerró los ojos y prestó atención, pudiendo escuchar el aullido del viento entremezclándose con la música, de ritmos potentes y energéticos, los cuales se sincronizaban perfectamente con los movimientos de Scott mientras permanecía de pie sobre la nieve.

Matthew sabía que no era raro que el escocés estuviera activo desde esas horas de la mañana, con las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío, mientras tocaba el violín con movimientos bruscos, moviendo el cuerpo de cintura para arriba, con cada nota musical. Según él, las bajas temperaturas le ayudaban a concentrarse. Aunque se lamentaba de no poder estar demasiado tiempo fuera, según le había comentado, puesto que decía que la humedad era mala para el pequeño instrumento, al que cuidaba con mucho mimo.

Y, por el mero placer de escucharle tocar, Matthew hacía el esfuerzo de su vida y se levantaba de la cama detrás de Scott, aunque tuviera que ir con miles de capas de abrigo y mantas para poder permanecer sentado en el porche cada domingo. En la humilde opinión del canadiense, Scott tocaba a las mil maravillas el violín. Y al rubio le gustaba la actitud que tomaba el pelirrojo cuando comenzaba a tocar. Su personalidad cambiaba completamente al cerrar los ojos; la sangre subía a su rostro sonrojándole las mejillas con cada movimiento brusco que daba con el brazo y sus dedos. Transmitía una tranquilidad y una serenidad que el canadiense adoraba, muy lejos de la actitud normal del hombre frente a él, el cual solía ser arrogante y temerario de normal, y que también adoraba el rubio.

Matthew podía notar los sentimientos de Scott a través de cada nota de música. Todavía recordaba cómo le había escuchado el dueño de una pequeña orquesta y le había propuesto el entrar en ella, más Scott se había negado. Más que nada por lo que pudieran decir sus hermanos y el resto de sus compañeros de casa. Scott era un hombre muy orgulloso y dominante… Tal vez por eso Matthew se fijó el primero en él.

Y todo esto era completamente nuevo para él.

Sentimientos contradictorios se revolvían en su interior cada vez que le veía. ¿Estaba enamorado del pelirrojo? Podría ser. No, podría no. Estaba seguro de ellos. Estaba contento con todos esos sentimientos que hacían que su corazón latiera desbocado cada vez que estaba cerca. Este era el único motivo por el que salía Matthew del calor y la protección que le proporcionaba su cama temprano todos los domingos por la mañana, ya fuera con un sofocante calor o con un frío tan fuerte que entumecía todos los músculos. Así Matthew continuo escuchando a Scott tocar, abrazándose y encogiéndose más y más entre las mantas cada vez que el viento azotaba sus oídos, teniendo que agudizar el oído para escuchar el cómo Scott cambiaba a otra melodía.

* * *

**Espero que no os haya parecido una porquería... Es que realmente no sabía como enfocar a esta pareja... Bueno... Espero que os haya gustado.**

**1 besito muy grande.**

**Ciao~~**

**Review, petición, crítica, tomatazos, gatos, espaguetis, botellas de vodka, cartas (bomba no, plis)... Etc... Bien recibidos ^^**


End file.
